the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Mick Wingert
About Mick Wingert is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S9E22's "Arkansas Sleep Experiment". Appearances * Season 9 ** Episode 22 *** "Arkansas Sleep Experiment" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Midnight Rendezvous" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 5 *** "To Know Me Come Find Me" * Season 10 ** Episode 4 *** "After the Curtain Called" ** Episode 6 *** "The Black Square" ** Episode 9 *** "The Fetch" ** Episode 12 *** "A Gift in the Dark" *** "Sky Turns Red" ** Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018 *** "What Happens When the Stars Go Out" ** Episode 13 *** "It's the Talking Part that Counts" ** Episode 14 *** "My Father's Confession" ** Episode 16 *** "The Dumpster Ghosts" *** "The Black Square is Growing" ** Episode 18 *** "Jack in the Box" ** Episode 21 *** "A High-Stakes Game" ** Episode 22 *** "The Price of Truth" ** Episode 23 *** "Dad's Famous Preserves" ** Episode 24 *** "The Wash" ** Episode 25 *** "Return to a Seaside British Pub" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "The Monster Under Your Bed Isn't Always There to Scare You" * Season 11 ** Episode 1 *** "Dandelion Fluff" ** Episode 4 *** "Tap" *** "Edgar Falls Run" ** Episode 5 *** "Containing Secrets" ** Episode 6 *** "Good Strawberries" ** Episode 7 *** [["The Baby Monitor"|'"The Baby Monitor"']] ** Episode 8 *** "In a Land of Weeping Corpses" ** Episode 9 *** [["The Trees Are Not What They Seem"|'"The Trees Are Not What They Seem"']] ** Episode 12 *** "Scars" ** Episode 16 *** "The Open Secret of East Hall" ** Episode 17 *** "My Dog Freddy" ** Episode 18 *** "Joe Made a Choice" *** "The Night Lily" ** Episode 19 *** "Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 2: The Body Lies" *** "Zero Consequences" ** Episode 20 *** "Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 3: The Queen in Ivory" ** Episode 24 *** "The Dirt Road Man" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Stay Down, Nellie" * Season 12 ** Episode 7 *** "I Saw Something Terrifying in My Town's Sewers" ** Episode 10 *** "Behind the Black Curtain" ** Episode 11 *** "Twist of Damnation" *** "Life in Retail" ** Episode 13 *** "The Turtles" ** Episode 14 *** "Burying Uncle Gustav" ** Episode 15 *** "Jinn" ** Episode 16 *** "Not All Lighthouses are Built to Guide Ships" ** Episode 17 *** "Missing Person Fliers" *** "Clinical Trial" ** Episode 19 *** "It Lingers Still" *** "Mountain Air" ** Episode 21 *** "Rocking A Ranch" ** Episode 22 *** "A Car Accident Can Change Everything" ** Episode 23 *** "I Work at a Bad Motel" ** Episode 25 *** [["Whitefall"|'"Whitefall"']] * Season 13 ** Episode 1 *** "Shreds" *** "Red Meat and Rats" ** Episode 5 *** "The Puppet in the Tree" *** "Halfway to Forgotten" ** Episode 9 *** "What Haunts Me" ** Episode 10 *** "Search" ** Episode 11 *** "Patron Saint of the Lost" *** "The Montford Experiment" ** Episode 12 *** "The Graduation" *** "Close Your Eyes, Sleep" ** Episode 13 *** "The Girl on the Beach in Our Indian Summer" ** Episode 15 *** "Wendigo Psychosis" ** Episode 16 *** [["Santanic Rituals of the Greater Butler County Area"|'"Santanic Rituals of the Greater Butler County Area"']] ** Episode 19: Halloween 2019 *** "Masks" *** "The Halloween Children of Old Harrington" * The New Decayed, Season 1 ** Episode 5 *** "Services Rendered"